<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where does the God of Mischief go? by Coldrainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843304">Where does the God of Mischief go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldrainbow/pseuds/Coldrainbow'>Coldrainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot requests [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Other, Secretly Married, Soft Loki, loki has a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldrainbow/pseuds/Coldrainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and the reader are secretly married and had a daughter.<br/>Loki sneaks off the Avengers tower all the time and no-one knows where he is. This time the Avengers decided to follow him. What will happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers Team/Loki, Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot requests [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where does the God of Mischief go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request made a previous post, I hope you enjoy it. The gender of the reader is not specified.<br/>If you have any request or suggestion feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki was returning to the tower with the Avengers after a successful mission.<br/>
“Well done team” Steve said.<br/>
“Well done? I think this victory requires a party.”<br/>
“Another party? really stark?” Natasha questioned.<br/>
“You love starks parties” Clint said to Nat.<br/>
“We have to celebrate our achievements Natalie” Tony replied.<br/>
“Well, have fun at your midgardian event, I'm sorry you will not enjoy my presence” Loki said making his way to the elevator.<br/>
“Why is that brother?” Thor asked him “Are you secretly dating a midgardian?”<br/>
“Of course not, Thor. That's your specialty” Loki replied as the elevators door closed.</p><p>“Maybe he’s partying without us” Nat said.<br/>
“Or maybe planning another attack to earth” Bruce followed.<br/>
“Careful with your words” Thor said pointing his hammer to Bruce.<br/>
“Loki has earned his place in the Avengers after New York, he deserves our trust” Steve followed.<br/>
“Please Capsicle. Aren't you curious where the God of Mischief goes all the time?” Tony asked.<br/>
“I am” Nat added.<br/>
“Me too” Clint said.<br/>
“Please raise your hand if you don't have anything to do at this moment so you want to follow him”. Tony suggested.<br/>
Everybody raised their hands except Steve.<br/>
“Looks like you are out of number, Rogers” He said while he walked to the elevator followed by the team.<br/>
“He’s not gonna be happy about it” Steve said as he walked into the elevator.</p><p>The Avengers followed Loki to a building near the tower. Loki opened the door of the apartment you two lived in.<br/>
“I'm home honey” he said. You got up off the couch of the living room and went to hug him. You wrapped your hand around his neck and he placed his in your back.<br/>
“Happy to see you, my king” you said before giving him a sweet kiss. ”How did the mission go? Are you hurt?”<br/>
“Everything went as planned, don't worry” Loki replied.<br/>
“Daddy!” A little girl said while running to hug Loki, his father.<br/>
“Hello princess” He said, taking the 5-year-old girl in his arms.</p><p>“What the hell…” Clint said while the team witnessed the family scene confused.<br/>
“What are you doing here? Loki said angry.<br/>
“YN, get her out of here” Loki said to you.<br/>
“Lets go sweety” You said, grabbing your daughter's hand, taking her to her room.</p><p>“Stop the illusions, Loki” Tony said.<br/>
“It's not” Loki replied.<br/>
“You have a family?” Nat asked<br/>
“Why didn't you tell us” Bruce said<br/>
“Why didn't you tell me, brother?”. Thor asked Loki.<br/>
“I didn't want to put them in danger” Loki replied.</p><p>You returned from your daughter's bedroom and the Avengers stared at you.<br/>
“Congratulations dear brother” Thor said to Loki approaching you “I’m Thor Odinson, a pleasure to meet you” He said to you.<br/>
“We will keep your family safe, I promise” Steve said<br/>
“Thank you” Loki answered with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>